The problem to be overcome is that of fixing connection and/or articulation spacer pieces in ceramic links, and in particular in a blind arrangement.
In order to make a bracelet, particularly a watch bracelet, with ceramic links, with invisible coupling, spacer and/or articulation means must be set in place, in the latter case to guide pivoting, resting on one surface of certain links, which is turned towards a median plane of the bracelet.
These pivoting guiding means are made in a known and economical manner in the form of spacer pieces or pins.
It is not possible to drive spacer pieces or pins into ceramic material without causing damage, and the usual technique consists in directly mounting each spacer piece or pin in a blind bore or pierced hole, by bonding or by an irreversible method such as welding, with the drawback of limited resistance in the first case, or the impossibility of removal in the second case. Any stress applied by the user, for example when the bracelet is twisted, is passed on to the ceramic material by the spacer piece or pin, and the ceramic material may consequently be damaged, not only during assembly, but also during use.
Various documents are known concerning the invisible assembly of watch bracelets with articulated links, with pins mounted blind in lateral links:                Patek Philippe Patent No. EP 1 136 012, which is specific to a lightened bracelet, discloses central links with a tubular metal casing, which houses at least one plastic insert provided with two passages, each receiving a pin or screw in a friction tight fit. The technical problem overcome is the removal of wear and soiling of the links, by reducing friction. The assembly of the pins in lateral links is not characteristic.        Chatelain SA Patent No. FR 2 918 852 B1 claims a transparent weld of pins in their blind recesses in lateral links, by electron beam bombardment. This assembly of the pins is irreversible, and impossible to dismantle.        Tag Heuer Patent No. EP 1 173 074 discloses a bracelet where the links are assembled by pins, to which access can only be obtained by removing a link from the row following the pin concerned, in a strict order of assembly. The assembly of pins in the lateral links is not characteristic.        Rolex Patent No. EP 1 428 451 B1 discloses pins driven directly onto the lateral links, which is simply not possible with ceramic material.        Rolex Patent No. EP 2 057 914 discloses a bracelet with bearings assembled at the end of the pins, these bearings are not inserted in the lateral links, but in the intermediate links. This Patent claims the forming of articulations, with friction surfaces selected in a particular manner: all of the friction surfaces of each articulation are formed by a pair of materials consisting of a first material of greater hardness than 800 HV and a second material selected from a list, which includes in particular ceramic material and nickel free stainless steel. The assembly of the pins in lateral links is not characteristic.        